merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast is the fifth and sixth episode of the second series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 31st October, 2009. It marks the show's first ever two-parter. Synopses Part One Uther is captivated by his latest guest, the beautiful Lady Catrina. Arthur is appalled by his father's flirting, but Merlin is wary for a different reason - he suspects she is really a troll! Catrina and her strange servant are welcomed into the heart of Camelot, and it is up to Merlin to prove she is a monster and save Uther from ruin. Unfortunately, Catrina has her sights set on a far greater prize than the king's heart - can Merlin overcome her powerful troll magic before it is too late? Part Two Newly crowned Queen Catrina settles in as Camelot's first lady. As her true troll nature surfaces, her influence over Uther increases, and the repercussions are felt throughout the kingdom. When Catrina accuses Merlin of stealing, he is forced into hiding. Forced to sneak around the castle, Merlin must find a way to expose Catrina's true form without getting caught and beheaded. Even if he succeeds, is it enough to break her powerful magic? Or will Camelot be stuck with a troll queen forever? Plot Part One In a cave a man prepares a potion for a troll who states that Camelot and its riches will soon be hers, she then drinks the potion, transforming herself into a beautiful woman. The next day they arrive at Camelot. In Camelot, Gaius and Merlin walk while Merlin complains about having to carry so many pots for Gaius, just then the man, who is named Jonas, grabs Merlin and asks to see Uther Pendragon, pushing a seal into his hands. Gaius recognises the seal as belonging to House of Tregor and questions where he got it, the women reveals herself, a shocked Gaius recognises her as the Lady Catrina. Catrina and Jonas then meet Uther who states that the Kingdom of Tregor had fallen to invaders. Catrina confirms this and reveals that they were outnumbered and everyone including her father, the king, was lost except Catrina and her servant Jonas. Gaius looks on with suspicion at Catrina who swoons and is caught by Uther. She pleads for a bed for the night and Uther obliges, stating that it will be an honour. Merlin is given the task of showing them to their chambers. As soon as he leaves them, Catrina hunches over and starts complaining about the room being too clean. Jonas promises he will find a more suitable place and Catrina breathes on the food in the room, turning it rotten with maggots, which she devours hungrily. At dinner, Uther states that it is an honour to give help to the House of Tregor, which has long been allied to the House of Pendragon. Catrina does not eat her food. Uther flirts heavily with Catrina, much to Arthur’s disgust, while Morgana just smiles in amusement. Arthur fakes a yawn and excuses himself, Morgana follows. Catrina also leaves. She thanks Uther for his aid and smiles as she walks away. Meanwhile, Gaius is preparing a potion while Merlin remarks that Catrina and her servant Jonas have been very kind towards him, to which Gaius states she was always very gracious and that he knew her a long time ago. Gaius tells Merlin to give Catrina the potion with his compliments and Merlin leaves. Catrina returns to her room and sees a fresh fruit platter sent by Uther, she calls it revolting and breathes on it turning it rotten, she begins eating it while stating that Uther is starting to fall for her charms. Merlin walks in and sees Catrina eating the rotten fruit however she quickly composes herself and welcomes him cordially, he then presents the potion to Catrina who states she requires no medicine, a surprised Merlin asks her again and she confirms she is in perfect health. Merlin leaves and relays this to Gaius who states that when Catrina was young she suffered from a rare and incurable bone disorder that caused pain to her joints, especially after a long ride. His tonic was the only thing that bought her relief and this makes Gaius and Merlin suspicious. The next day Uther and Catrina head out for a morning ride; however Catrina grimaces when she sees a basket of food prepared for the ride. Merlin walks into Catrina’s room with a basket and begins searching for clues to her identity; he is caught by Jonas, however, and quickly makes an excuse that he was collecting the bed sheets. Jonas reminds Merlin to take the sheets with him and as Jonas hands them over, Merlin notices a green tail. He quickly leaves while Jonas looks on with suspicion. Merlin returns to Gaius and reveals what he saw, he also notes that Catrina’s bed has not been slept in and that there was a strange smell. Gaius states they must keep a close eye on her. Meanwhile, Uther and Catrina have dinner near a lake, discussing their past and their shared tragedy. While Uther is speaking of his pain over the loss of Ygraine, Catrina discreetly throws away her food. She then states that she and Uther are kindred spirits and he does not have to be alone anymore. On their return to Camelot they continue to flirt while Arthur looks on, appalled. When Merlin comments on how close they have become, Arthur remarks that his father is a wealthy and powerful man. Later Gaius meets Uther and comments on his good mood. He also reveals Catrina’s incurable bone disorder to Uther and how miraculous her recovery seems. Uther tells Gaius he must have made a mistake and should accept that he could have been wrong. However, later that night, Uther asks Catrina about her bone disease. Catrina quickly covers and states that she recovered naturally and assuages Uther suspicions. She tries to kiss him, but he pulls back in shock and remarks that it's been a long time since he’s been romantically involved, Catrina says she understands and that they have time before pursuing a relationship. Merlin then follows Catrina as she leaves the castle; he enters Arthur's chambers and uses a spell to use a mirror to reveal Catrina’s true form. He drops the mirror in shock as Arthur wakes up and assumes that he is spying on the Lady Catrina, he threatens him against doing something like that again and Merlin quickly excuses himself and leaves. Merlin then follows Catrina to the tunnels and sees her sleeping amongst rotten filth in her troll form, he quickly leaves but is seen by Jonas. Merlin returns to Gaius and reveals his discovery of Catrina’s true form. Gaius states that trolls lurks in caves and feast on rotten filth, Merlin inquires as to why Catrina is in Camelot then and Gaius reveals that trolls are greedy and lust for wealth and power. Merlin realises that Catrina desires Uther’s wealth and power. Gaius rushes to tell Uther, however, Uther refuses to listen to Gaius's accusations towards Catrina and warns him to hold his tongue. Catrina returns to her chambers and Jonas reveals that Merlin has discovered her true identity; she decides to speed up her plans as a defeated Gaius returns to his chambers hoping Uther will see reason. Catrina and Jonas enchant an amulet with her blood to bend Uther to her will. Later when Catrina and Uther are together he recommends she leave Camelot due to rumours of their romance spreading. Catrina pretends to agree and gives Uther the amulet, claiming it was a gift from her father. The charm works and Uther falls under her spell fully. Uther then tells Gaius his fears were mistaken and that he considers the matter closed. Gaius returns to Merlin and states that Uther is besotted and will not listen to him, he pleads for Merlin to use magic to reveal Catrina’s true form and they begin to study troll magic, while Catrina convinces Uther to make their relationship permanent so she can share his burden of kingship. Gaius and Merlin find a spell that will reveal Catrina's true form. A guard calls them to the council chamber and Uther announces that he will marry the Lady Catrina. Merlin tries to expose Catrina with the spell but she resists him. She returns to her chambers and quickly takes her potion, with the revelation that Merlin has magic she decides to set a trap for him. Gaius and Merlin return to their chambers and Merlin decides to inform Arthur of the truth despite Gaius's protests. Merlin goes to Arthur and reveals the truth, however, Arthur laughs it off and assumes Merlin is worried for his feelings towards Catrina. Arthur thanks Merlin for his concern, but remarks that as long as Catrina makes his father happy, that is all that counts. Merlin continues to protest but Arthur refuses to listen. As Merlin returns to his chambers Jonas confronts him and lies that Catrina is forcing him to serve her, he begs Merlin to stop her and tells him that she is in the caves beneath the castle. Merlin goes to confront her, but Catrina appears in her true form and uses a spell, which causes the rocks to fall in, trapping Merlin. Catrina leaves to marry Uther while Merlin desperately tries to break through the spell. He eventually succeeds, but he is too late and Uther and Catrina are married. Part Two After the royal wedding, Catrina, the new queen of Camelot, tells Uther that her father's seal has been stolen by Merlin. Arthur sends his men to find the seal and arrest Merlin, while he rushes to his chambers to warn Merlin, telling him to leave Camelot or else he will die. Merlin leaves as Arthur tells his father that Merlin has escaped his men and could be out of Camelot. Uther orders him to continue the search until Merlin is found. is clearly attracted to Catrina]]Underground, Catrina tells Jonas her plan of getting Arthur undermined by his father. In the forest, torn pieces of Merlin's clothing are found and returned to Camelot with news that Merlin is headed for the northern border. Gwen worries for Merlin's life while Gaius reassures her he can outrun them, before returning to his chambers. Merlin, who had been hiding in a barrel in Gaius' chambers, leaves to follow Catrina. While spying on her, Merlin sees Catrina taking the potion that makes her troll body into a human body. In the throne room, Uther, still being under the spell of Catrina, tells Arthur he is ordering a new tax on the people of Camelot for the protection that Camelot offers, even though Arthur says they cannot possibly pay the king's taxes. Catrina says that Uther had been thinking about such a tax for quite a while when Arthur mentions the sudden change in his father's attitude to the treatment of the citizens of Camelot. Merlin sneaks into Jonas' room while he's asleep and steals the potion for Catrina and takes it to Gaius. Merlin asks Gaius to make a potion with a similar look of the magic one, which would reveal Catrina as a troll, and they set about making it before Jonas awakes in the morning. ]]Still enchanted, Uther continues to be romantic with Catrina, who continues to act as though she is in love with Uther. Catrina questions Uther's ability as a man and a king, stating Athur is not able to take over as king. She states Uther's love for Arthur blinds him to Arthur's weaknesses and that Arthur cannot be trusted, although Uther defends him. The following morning, Gaius presents Merlin with the replacement potion to take back to Jonas' room. As he does so, Merlin is forced to hide as Jonas returns unexpectedly. In the city, Arthur comes across a man who has been arrested for not being able to pay the king's tax. As Gwen watches, Arthur releases the man and orders his men to give everybody's money back. In the castle, Catrina and Uther get angry at Arthur about his decision and Arthur simply states he thinks his father is wrong by saying that royalty and the people cannot be equal. Uther demands that Arthur return to the town to collect the payments, but Arthur stands his ground and refuses to do it, so Uther orders him to leave. After Arthur leaves the throne room, Catrina says that the people of Camelot would not respect her unless she was the heir to the throne, persuading Uther to agree to the request. Catrina returns to Jonas' room for her next dose of the potion. sees the true form of Catrina]]As she takes it, Catrina and Jonas leave the room, allowing Merlin to emerge from his hiding spot relieved. In his chamber, Gwen visits Arthur to commend him on his actions in the town earlier that day. Arthur laments that Uther now hates him and that the tax will still be imposed, but Gwen states the people will always remember Arthur's clemency. Arthur says maybe Uther was right in saying he could not be both a king and a friend to the people of Camelot, but Gwen firmly tells him he has a kind heart and he should not change for anybody. After being summoned to Uther, Arthur's title is revoked and Arthur is disinherited for opposing his father causing shock to those in the room including Gaius and Sir Leon. Arthur defends his actions stating he only acted as he was brought up to act but Uther stands firm, sending Arthur away in disgrace. Catrina is named as the rightful heir to the throne, much to everyone's surprise and confused applause. Merlin rushes to deliver the news Catrina had taken the replacement potion to Gaius, only to be met with the news of her inheritance to the throne. At Catrina's ceremony, Merlin watches from above as she takes her oath. As she does so, her troll form begins to emerge. 's reaction at the troll's exposure]]Catrina snatches the crown and runs from the room to avoid being caught as a troll, only to be pursued by Uther, Morgana and Arthur. Merlin uses his magic to lock the doors and as she tries to open the door, Catrina changes to a troll. Still under the influence of the pendant, Uther is appalled when Arthur reacts 's reaction at the troll's exposure]]disgustedly to the revelation of Catrina's true form. As Arthur tries to convince his father Catrina is a troll, Catrina yanks the door off its hinges and runs away, Uther on her heels. In their chambers, Uther apologises to Catrina, still remaining under her spell and seeing her as beautiful. The next morning, Gaius tells Uther in the council rooms about Catrina's true condition. Uther remains oblivious to his wife's condition and states the next person to insult his queen will be tried with treason and beheaded. Gaius advises Merlin to go to the Dragon for advice as troll magic is very powerful to overcome: however, he advises Merlin to be careful, as the races of dragons and trolls have long been allies. has doubts about Merlin's plan]]After hearing the story from Merlin, the Dragon laughs uproariously at the thought of Uther marrying a troll. The Dragon says the only way to break the enchantment is if Uther cries true tears of remorse: he also warns Merlin his advice doesn't come without a price, and reminds him of the promise he made to free the Dragon. Merlin goes to Arthur with the proposal if he fakes his own death, Uther will cry tears of remorse. A hesitant Arthur, then agrees to the plan and he takes the poison. Soon after he takes the potion and appears to be dead, Gaius leaves to break the news to Uther while Merlin is attacked by Jonas; causing the bottle containing Arthur's antidote to break. While Uther cries for Arthur, Catrina tries to lure him away as Merlin mops up the remains of the antidote. Uther, with the enchantment broken, sees Catrina for her true self and becomes disgusted. As Catrina takes on the guards, Merlin revives Arthur. Arthur is knocked unconscious after trying to stop her. Jonas tries to kill Arthur and in turn is killed himself. Arthur, with the help of Merlin's magic, kills Catrina. Following the night's events, Uther thanks Arthur for exposing him to Catrina though he blames it on magic once again. Arthur is amused over the events, and Uther remains disgusted and ashamed. Arthur thanks Merlin for his help and they share an awkward moment of mutual gratitude. Cast Main Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana Recurring Cast *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Rupert Young as Sir Leon *John Hurt as the voice of Kilgharrah Guest Stars *Sarah Parish as Lady Catrina *Adam Godley as Jonas *Brian Peck as Eldred *Rhys Rusbatch as Guard Gallery Transcript Release & Reception *Part one air date: 24 October 2009. 5.53 million viewers. *Part two air date: 31 October 2009. 6.13 million viewers. *''Beauty and the Beast: Part One'' premiered on Syfy UK at 8pm on September 16th 2017, immediately following by Lancelot and Guinevere. *''Beauty and the Beast: Part Two'' premiered on Syfy UK at 7pm on September 17th 2017, immediately followed by The Witchfinder. Trivia *This is the first two-part story in the Series. *King Bayard of Mercia from the episode The Poisoned Chalice is referred to in this episode. *The Troll (disguised as Lady Catrina) makes reference to her crown having jewels despite having never seen it before she is crowned Queen. When the crown is revealed later its rather plain looking. She may have been making a reference to the crown that will later be seen first worn by Morgana, when she is crowned Queen, and then by Guinevere. *These episodes are notable for featuring a troll and whatever species Jonas belongs to. *These episodes mark the only time Uther becomes romantically involved. See also *Characters: Troll (Catrina), Catrina, Jonas, Geoffrey of Monmouth *Magic: Troll magic, Troll Glamour *Creatures: The Great Dragon *Objects: Catrina's enchanted necklace *House of Tregor *Potion Rate this episode! fr:La Belle et la Bête : Partie 1 Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Images from Beauty and the Beast